


The Master And The Slave Game.

by Mekanamin02



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Slash, Table Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanamin02/pseuds/Mekanamin02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sasuke's birthday and Naruto plans to celebrate it in bed, tonight. A smutty oneshot.<br/>-With an extra chapter.  (Featuring Hatake Kakashi/ Umino Iruka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Master and The Slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only post my stories on A03 and FanFiction.net with the username, Mekanamin02. If you find any stories similar to mine on other website, then sorry to say, I wasn't the one who had posted it.

Sasuke took off his working shoes and lined it up nicely on the shoe rack.

He loosen his red tie with his two fingers and with his other hand he twisted the doorknob to his love nest, where his darling was waiting for him. 

A long day at work had really worn him out, now all he wanted to do was get a cup of warm sweet coco and snuggle with Naruto.

The door squeaked open and he made his way inside. A familiar aroma met his nostrils, smells like his favourite dish. Tomato mushroom soup!

He quickly sprinted to the dining room and there stood Naruto decorating the dining table with candles and glasses of wine but what really caught the brunette's attention was Naruto himself.

The blonde was wearing an apron, no actually he was wearing nothing but an apron. His round tight ass was beautifully shaped by the thin cloth, the pink nipples perked underneath, that fair tanned tender skin naked under the white light. 

Suddenly Sasuke remembered how he fell in love with this loud obnoxious being. He could get any woman, young or old in bed begging for him to bang them but he just had to go the other way and choose this cheeky bastard who has a dick.

"Oh? Sasuke, welcome home! Dinner's ready!" Naruto greeted with his oh so dazzling smile.

Sasuke rose his one perfect eyebrow, pointed his finger at the half naked blonde and asked "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Huh, what?" The jinchuuriki stared at the Uchiha then it finally clicked in him "Oh, you mean....this?" He spun around in the thin clothing and smirked seductively.

"Just something I prepared for you to celebrate this special day." Naruto licked his lower lip and a glint of lust sparked in his orbs.

"What special day?" Even though the Uchiha was wearing that indifferent face but inside he was all 'Shit shit shit. I forgot something important. What was it again? Our annual anniversary? No that was 2 months ago...."

"Wait. Don't tell me you've forgotten you own birthday?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he fished out his mobile, switched it on and it showed 'July, 23.'

"You've forgotten about it, didn't you?" Naruto chuckled playfully.

"Fine, I forgot. So, what do you suggest we do with you dressed like that?" The brunette closed in the distance between them, he cupped Naruto's cheek butts with both his hands and pulled the other closer until they were sticking to one another.

"What do you say we play 'The Master and The Slave' today? I will grant your every wish today, my lord." Naruto pushed his body on Sasuke, his eyes were washed with waves of lust.

"Oh, aren't you slutty today?"

"Today's special, my lord."

"Well then, serve me tonight. Look only at me. Speak only to me. Feel only my touch. Respond only to my love." With Sasuke's deep hoarse voice brushing his face, Naruto could feel his legs giving out on him.

Their face came closer by every passing second and eventually their lips pressed against each other and moments later they were furiously sucking each other dry. They tasted each other, yearning for each other's affection.

Sasuke's tongue lapped on Naruto's, skilfully entwining his tongue with the blond's, mixing their saliva together. They would occasionally stop for a second to catch their breath but not long after they were back in each other's cavarn. Saliva trickled down from their mouth but they took no notice of it. Who would care about that when your lover's acting like a dog in heat?

The Uchiha nipped Naruto's lower lip slightly and let his fingers work on untying the apron strap behind, Naruto jolted slightly but nonetheless pushed his tongue deeper into the brunette, asking for more.

With ease, the apron strap was free and Sasuke ever so slowly slipped the apron off Naruto's shoulder and down the floor. Ironic, the blonde was the one in his birthday suit, instead of Sasuke.

"Sasuke....Mn...ha.." Naruto moaned from pleasure, letting the name roll out.

Sasuke princess-carried his lover to their master-bedroom, throwing the blonde onto the bed.

"Sasuke!" In a daze, Naruto took hold of the brunette's arm, gripping on it tightly "I'm serving you today, so...." He pushed the avenger down on the bed and he on the other hand climbed onto Sasuke, sitting on top of the other.

In Sasuke's point of view, Naruto was fucking sexy when he said he was taking the lead today. The way the other looked down on him with ocean-blue eyes which always pierce through him.

Naruto could feel a slight twitch beneath him and he knew he was doing it right, a little more and Sasuke would be pounding him like a sexually frustrated beast.

He unzipped the black jeans and pulled it off of Sasuke, leaving the other only his boxers to cover his shaft. He could see the outline of Sasuke's erect dick through the black clothing. Naruto licked his lips, excitement pooling in his gut.

The jinchuuriki bent himself and came face to face with where the erect shaft was outlined then he slowly ran his tongue across the soft fabric. Sasuke tensed underneath him but he was not going to be merciful, not now. Again, he let his tongue wet the black fabric in an agonisingly slow motion, earning himself a deep moan from the other. The boxers were getting a hell lot stuffy for the brunette's junior.

Naruto smirked to himself, he's got the upper hand this time.

Uzumaki hooked his index and middle finger on the elastic band of the boxers and slowly, slowly, slowly removed it, letting the trapped flesh free. Like spring, the thick shaft sprung up in an instant. The boxers itself was already soaking wet and sticky. 

"Looks like this guy here is as energetic as ever."

Naruto shifted his position and placed his head on top of the head of the thick long shaft, licking only the head teasingly.

"Na...ruto. Hurry. Fuck." Sasuke managed to choke out between heavy pants, it was getting painful and he wanted it now. He wanted to be in Naruto's hot wet mouth now, right this instant. God, he wants to fuck his mouth. Sasuke pushed his hips forward, until the leaking tip of the brunette's cock pressed against Naruto's flushed cheeks.

The guy on top chuckled lightly "Yes, my lord." Naruto waste no time complying and he took the proffered hard member into his hot cavarn.

As soon as the brunette felt his dick being swollowed by the other, he let out a deep resonating moan. Sasuke greedily bucked his hips, wanting more. Naruto was almost chocked by the sudden thrust but he made no sound of complaint, just continue doing his job of pleasuring his master.

The shaft was big, too big to fit perfectly in Naruto's mouth even though the tip had hit the back of his throat.

Naruto wraped his fingers around parts of what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He began bobbing his head and with his cheeks caved inwards, he sucked and slurped at the delicious threat the other presented to him. Experience was what made Naruto a pro when handling Sasuke's cock. He knew every sweet and soft spots on Sasuke, places even the brunette himself doesn't know about.

Naruto traced his lips on the long thick veins on the hard member, savouring the loud moan of his name from the birthday boy.

Naruto's hand pumped in rhythm with his head movement. He swirled his tongue around the big shaft and then he came to the head, lapping the urethra which he knew was one of the golden spots on Sasuke.

After giving the head some affection, he turned his attention to the heavy loaded balls below the shaft. "Aw, were you lonely?" Naruto asked with sympathy.

"What the fuck, Naruto.....ha. Stop talking to my...hn... balls." Sasuke's eyes were on the blonde, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

While stroking the shaft with one hand, the other began fondling the balls, his lips came nipping on the skin, then came the sucking. Fucking god, Sasuke was in ecstasy.

The brunette stared down on the other with half-lidded eyes and red parted lips, Naruto knew the other was feeling in heaven.

The whiskered one could feel the cock in his palm quivering slightly and the balls tightening. "Ah, he's almost there." Naruto mused to himself. Pumping and strocking on one second then the next Naruto unfold his hands from Sasuke, leaving the brunette standing at his peak but not falling.

"What the...fuck, Naruto? It fucking hurts!" The fairer of the two sweared with his eyebrows kneaded together, visibly annoyed.

"Patients, my lord. Good things only come to those who wait." Naruto wore his sly smirk, the one he always had whenever his mischievous side shows itself.

The tanned guy took two of his fingers and insert it into his mouth, moaning while properly wetting his slender fingers. Saliva came rolling down his arm, he eyed the brunette under him, his gaze loaded with yearn.

He then moved his long fingers and lined it before his pink puckered hole. One finger at a time. The first went in with not much effort and Naruto had already started moaning.

He gave it a few good thrust then again, he added another finger in.

"Mn...ha...Sasu-ke...ha.." He lowers himself and his face was right above Sasuke's. Even the smallest and faintest moan can't go past Sasuke unheard.

Sasuke reached both of his arms forward and groped Naruto's tight ass cheeks, pulling them slightly apart. 

Suddenly, Naruto could feel another unknown finger making its way inside him. "Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered loudly, startled by the sudden intrusion. "I-I'm serving you tonight! S-sto...." The blonde cried out.

"I'm the master, I get to....do what I w..want." Sasuke smirked the renowned Uchiha smirk, the one that gets every single woman go upside down.

"Bas-ha tard..." Naruto's hot lusty breath brushed against his partner's earlobe, causing the other to shudder in anticipation. Slowly, slowly their faces met and then naturally their lips came in contact. They kissed with all their passion for one another, full of love, lust and fucks.

Sasuke broke the kiss first, saying "You're ready.... Now, ride me..." He purred when Naruto got up and complied to his commands without second thoughts.

The uke positioned his anal on the tip of the wet cock, pulsing and rock hard.

A little at a time he lowered hinself onto the thick flesh, tearing himself open. His moan and pants gradually got faster, louder and sluttier. He was already stretched to his limit but there were still some left. 'Fuck, everytime I fuck this thing I'm still amazed by how fucking big it is. Shit.'

If Sasuke had banged any woman, he would break her, good thing Naruto ain't that fragile. He was Sasuke's first and he was proud of that.

Sasuke watched with amusement as his cock was slowly swallowed by Naruto's hot ass. He could feel the heat, the pleasure of being inside the kid. There was still a little more, a little more and he would be balls deep that dobe.

"Fuck Naruto, can you try taking the whole thing in?" He asked in his deep sexy voice.

"I-it's too bi...big, Sasuke." He complained but still he tried his best to push himself deeper. With much effort, he finally took in the remaining of Sasuke's shaft.

Naruto was hot, tight around his cock. He could feel Naruto clamped down on his cock, tightening, sucking it deeper into him as he adjusted himself to the big intruder.

As he raised his eyes up, Naruto's lewd face shone under the bright light, flushed pink and gasping, his drool sliding down his lips, his face a paint of extreme pleasure. Fuck, best lover he could ever find for himself.

He wants to slam upwards, wanted to make a fucking wet mess out of Naruto but he couldn't, if he doesn't let the dobe get used to the feeling, he might hurt him considerably.

So instead he raised hands and flicked his pink perky nipples, scratching it lightly. He sat up and took the right delicious nipple between his lips and suck. Sucking and twirling it around with his tongue. He then scrapped his teeth on the nipple.

The slave's moan came louder and louder as his erogenous zone was stimulated greatly. Seconds later, his white ropes of semen came squirting out and tainted both their stomach.

"Came already? I haven't, my slave." Sasuke teased, scooping a little of what came out of Naruto and licked it.

"S-sorry, my lord. I-I'll...pleasure you this time so...." The tanned one replied, still recovering from the last climax.

Naruto steadied himself and went upwards, then in an instant he pushed down. He repeated that action, everytime pushing with much more force than the last one, eveytime it seems to get easier to slide in.

He rode on top of the almighty Uchiha, stripping down that passive poker face, tearing down that wall he had buit to surround himself after the incident of his clan, removing that proud arrogant self. Who could have guessed that one dobe he had hated could turn him into someone else?

The wannabe Hokage rocked his hips, thrusting himself into that proud cock. He couldn't control his moans anymore, he wanted more, more of the Uchiha. The other was driving him crazy with undescribable pleasure. He could see stars by now.

The blond moved his hands to his groin, ready to strock himself together with the thrusting momentum but a long hand came gripping tightly on them. He turned his gaze to the owner of the hand and questioned "Wha- let go, Sasuke! I wa-wanna hng...touch....it. P-please let m-me touch it...please!...ha.."

"No can do....ha.I want you....to come from only your ass." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto gritted his teeth, he wanted to touch his crotch, he wanted to jerk himself so fucking badly but....Sasuke's the master so, for today. Only today.

The seme rolled his hips as Naruto thrust down, going deeper with the passing second. He slightly shifted his angle a little and BOOM!

"HA..Ah...SAS-SASUKE! SAS-HA... HA...HNG..THERE! HA...TH-THERE!" He was sure even though they had built a soundproof room, the neighbours could still clearly hear Naruto's deafening moans.

'Found his sweet spot.' Sasuke celebrated silently.

Since then Sasuke had aimed at his partner's prostate with every hard thrust, earning himself sweet....no, not very sweet moans of his name from the other.

Not long after they both reached their peak, thick ropes of cum spilled out, tainting them. They both panted, their breath going uneven.

Then Sasuke took the opportunity and flipped the blonde, now both of their positions were changed. Sasuke on top and the other at the bottom.

"Sas-ke?"

"You think coming just once will satisfy me? We still have a long night to go, my precious slave." Sasuke smirked.

After going on it for several hours, Sasuke finally let his cock slid free from Naruto's gaping ass. He could see his own cum overflowed and trickle down the blond's thigh. He had lost count of how many times he had cum in that tight hole that night.

The brunette flopped beside his lover, both spent and sated.

"Best night ever, dobe."

"Hope you like it, wanna play it again next year?" Naruto smile his sunshine smile, elated that he could make his lover feel good.

"Loved it. Thanks, Naruto." He cupped the other's cheeks and slowly traced the whiskers with his index finger.

"Oh, that reminds me, Sasuke. What do you want for your birthday?" 

Sasuke smiled his Uchiha smile, and shifted closer to the Uzumaki, pecked him on the cheeks and embraced him tightly in his arms. "You, I want you for my birthday. Stay with me Naruto, stay with me for now and forever. Be my sunshine when the sky is grey, be my light when everything turns black, be my lover that doesn't need a reason to show me how much you love me and be that one person that loves me....the most...." 

As the brunette's gentle voice went softer and softer, Naruto lifted his chin and looked at the peaceful state Sasuke was in. His features were soft and gentle. Yeah he will love this man unconditionally, even without the other asking him to.

Naruto slowly and softly pecked back Sasuke's fair cheeks, he then closed his eyes, savouring the warmth the other gave him, melting himself in the love the other showered him.

And with that the clock strikes 00:00, 24th of July.

P.S- they forgot their dinner.


	2. Extra-Just Leave The Windows Open.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day from work, Iruka was not going to deal with anymore of Kakashi's crap, but in the end, did Kakashi got what he wanted?

Iruka heaved a deep sigh as his legs slowly made their way through the long corridor.

Finally, he made it to the second door at the very end. He dug for his keys then proceed to unlock the wooden door.

As he planted his first step into his nest, he greeted his lover with a faint "I'm home, Kakashi." It was barely audible so he wasn't really expecting any reply.

He let another sigh escape his lips and was ready to repeat his greeting again with more effort but a small "ah" hit his ears louder than it should.

Instantly, Iruka narrowed his eyes towards the living room. He kept his ears wide and listened again. Surely, he got another moan coming from the fucking living room.

_Is Kakashi watching Icha-icha Paradise again? I thought he had gotten over it long ago. Was what we did not enough?_

With one swift move, Iruka tossed his keys on the shoe rack and rushed to the living room, planning to smack his lover's face with the TV.

"Kakashi, you better off that damn porn if you don't want that TV flying to your f-!" As he stomped into the room and gave it a quick scan, he realized something odd. 

The television wasn't switched on and Kakashi was sitting by the dining table reading newspaper.

The silver-haired nin glanced at Iruka and smiled, totally unaffected by his lover's outburst.

"Oh, you're home, Iruka. You could have greeted me more nicely." He spoke, wearing that nonchalant smile, then he continued "If by 'porn' you mean those "ah, ah ,ah"s then don't worry, our sweet neighbours are just having their sexy time. Probably forgot their window or something." Kakashi concluded his explanation and returned to his newspaper.

Iruka stood by the doorway, staring at the other man, disbelieve and embarrassment seeping into him.

"Oh wait, were you by any chance jealous, Iruka- _chan_? Aw, you possessive little lover!" The copy-nin smirked, teasing his so called 'possessive little lover'.

A strawberry red blush ran itself across Iruka's scarred face. The disgustingly loud moans still rang out throughout the room, overtaking the awkward silence which had fell between those two.

"S-sorry, Kakashi." The brunette scratched the back of his head, turned around and ready to leave. "I'll knock on their door and ask them to do something about it."

Kakashi sprung from his seat, caught his lover by the waist and yanked the other to him.

Iruka could feel the familiar warmth spreading through his body, tingling yet gentle.

"Hey, why don't we just leave them alone, hm? It's their youth, after all. Well, since I'm already like this." Kakashi forcefully pushed the other towards the wall and rubbed his lower body against Iruka's, his erection making itself known to the other man. "Why don't we have fun too?"

"O-oi, Kakashi! What are y-... Did you get a hard-on while listening to our neighbour moan?!" The brunette tried pushing Kakashi off of him, but was proven fruitless. That man had an amazing built, and if Iruka was honest with himself, he'd say Kakashi was twice as strong as he was.

"Well, I normally wouldn't, but-" The copy nin removed his mask with a single finger and continued, " it's been three fucking weeks since the last time we had sex. I have my limits too you know?"

Kakashi rubbed his knee between his lover's tights. Initiating his second move of seduction.

"You're pent up too, aren't you? Look" Kakashi single handedly unbuckled and unzipped his partner's pants, letting it slip freely down to his knees. Iruka's erection had seriously built an impressive tent for itself in his boxer. With a single finger the copy-nin tugged on the other's boxer and pulled it down, letting the hard cock free from its confinement. Iruka shivered as cool midnight air hugged itself around his hard member.

"Look how hard you already are even though I haven't even laid a single finger on it." Kakashi mocked.

The Hatake leaned into his lover's ear and gave it a slow everlasting lick. A shudder jolted through the victim's body, electrifying him. Smirking, Kakashi patted himself on his back, finally he's gotten his lover into the mood. One more push and he would be pounding Iruka's ass.

Inching a little bit closer again, the silver-haired nin whispered to the other.

"Fuck me, Iruka"

Hot boiling blood rushed from the tip of the brunette's toe to his last strand of hair. He gritted his teeth, getting turned on more and more by this ridiculously perverted man. Beads of precum slowly but surely trickled down his stiff cock.

The moans coming from their neighbour were loud but those three words which Kakashi had shoved down his ear were defeaning.

Iruka's blush seared through his cheeks as Kakashi lapped on his ear again, following down to the nape of his neck. He felt a tug of his skin, letting the horny man marking him with a little red hickey.

The tanned man let out a muffled moan as his lover continued leaving several more hickeys and butterfly kisses on him.

"Let it out, Iruka. I want to hear every little voice you make." Demanded Kakashi as his dominant hand moved to stroke the uke's hardened member.

The first few strokes were gentle and slow but gradually it got faster, harder, sloppier and Iruka's once muffled moans went full blast.

"Ha! Hn...Ka-Kakashi! Stop, n-no. Ha...ha...mmn! Ka-!" Iruka let his moans flew everywhere, panting and calling out his lover's name with his hoarse breathy voice. He was enjoying the pleasure of his life until he noticed the window behind them were left open.

"Mmmn, Ha! Kakash-Kakashi, the....the window..ha. Clos-e the window!"

"Nope, not gonna happen. We'll let them hear our make out session too." The seme gave the cock one last slow stroke and then this time, he concentrated on the head instead, twirling his fingers around it.

Kakashi planted his lips on his partner's, his tongue brushed on the other's lips, asking for permission to enter.

Naturally, Iruka parted his lips and granted him permission. He melted into the kiss, letting his tongue do the tricks.

After their snogging session ended, they were both out of breath, their face flushed pink.

Kakashi tipped Iruka's chin and stared into his two sleek black orbs. "I want them to hear what sound you make when I fuck you. Let all those men out there know who this tan chick belongs to...."

The said man's heart skipped several beats, he seriously can't take no more of these dirty talk but he was not gonna just sit back and let Kakashi take the spotlight.

So what if the youngsters next door could hear them? Iruka can hear them too, it's a fair game after all.

The brunette set his eyes on Kakashi's, his hands moved to digged out his partner's cock from his pants.

He ran his palm skilfully on the thick bulging member, smearing the precum along it.

"You better do a good job fucking my brains out tonight, Ka.ka.shi. "

Iruka felt the hard flesh in his palm twitched, he smirked, not wanting to back down, not yet.

"Make me scream till every men knows who I'm fucking. Whose cock is claiming me." He continued, stirring the alpha residing in Kakashi. Hungry and possessive.

Their neighbour's moans no longer a bother. 

Kakashi's eyes held on to Iruka's, the beast in him was ready to jump at the brunette in any given moment. His erection was rock solid, precum overflowing non stop since god knows when. He was not used to an Iruka who would talk dirty to him but honestly, it was nice for a little change.

The tanner one leaned in right below his lover's ear, keeping his voice low and sultry "I'll blow your mind tonight, fuck your cock so hard till you always get hard whenever you see me." Then he proceed to leave a deep red hickey on Kakashi.

That was the last straw for Kakashi, his cock was hard to the point of hurting but Iruka wasn't making it any better, if not worse.

The copy nin forcefully drew Iruka's lips to meet his, his tongue travelling down the other's throat. It took Iruka by surprise at first but soon they were both tasting each other like never before.

They sucked, licked, saliva mixing, breath hitching, palms pumping each other's cock.

Iruka whimpered as his alpha pulled him in closer, rubbing their erection together. The warmth flooded through both of them was intense, pleasurable.

While dominating his lover's cavarn, Iruka could smell pine and pepermint from Kakashi. He loved the way the other smelled, always making his knees weak and his head dizzy.

When their lips finally parted, the seme inserted two of his fingers into his partner's mouth. Iruka knew better than anyone what he had to do. He licked those slender fingers, twirling his tongue around it as if it was a tasty treat.

Drool overflowed and rolled down the brunette's chin, he moaned as he massaged their dick together whilst properly wetting Kakashi's fingers.

He groaned his alpha's name as the other worked on removing his boxers. As soon as the obstacle was on the floor, Kakashi took out his fingers and lined it up along the Umino's quivering entrance.

Iruka would be lying if he said he was not anticipating Kakashi to fuck him. He was pent up too after all.

Finally those slender fingers pushed its way in him. Iruka cried out and he came hard onto his hand and Kakashi's shirt.

"Came already?" The silver haired nin teased. "I haven't even moved my fingers yet." He continued with his task, fingering the uke.

Iruka moaned, his hands no longer stroking their shaft, his mind concentrating on Kakashi's fingers.

"Ha...hn, Kakashi! N-not enough, it's not enough! I want-ha..I want it bigger. Thicker. Mn...hgn..."

Kakashi wanted to hit his head on the wall to set his rationality straight. God he wanted to comply to Iruka's wish but insufficient preparations could hurt him.

"Hey, Iruka. Come on, kiss me." The Hatake tried to get the other distracted while he prepared him.

Umino did as he was told, crashing his lover's lips instantly. He gripped on Kakashi's silver fine hair, still careful not to tug them. He tangled both his legs around his lover's waist, letting the other support his weight.

When Kakashi made sure the other was ready, he removed his fingers and placed his pulsing cock along the readied hole. Before Kakashi could thrust into his partner, Iruka pushed downward, swollowing the cock below him.

"Mnn! Fuck, fina-lly. Hn...hm! Feel-s ama..ha! Feels amazing!" Iruka cried out with the sluttiest voice.

Kakashi was frozen for several minutes, Iruka can never surprise him enough. The brunette was literally riding him full force.

These three weeks had paid off well, he thought. If Iruka would be like this every time he was pent up, then he wouldn't mind going for another three sexless weeks.

Kakashi let his eyes ran throughout the other's tan body. He knew, Iruka couldn't hear him anymore, he was drowning himself in pleasure.

So, when he noticed Iruka's cock trembling and drooling of precum, ready to orgasm, he squeeze it, not planning to let the other release.

"Kaka-shi! What...are you! Ha! Let me come! Hm...nh! Ha ha!"

"No. We'll do it together." Kakashi replied. He laid Iruka on the table and without letting go of the cock in his grasp, he thrusted into Iruka, hard.

He kept going, thrusting and rolling his hips. Faster with every push, harder.

"Ha...deeper, I want more- Ha of you. Mnnn." Iruka was lost in pleasure, the thick intrusion was making him lose his senses.

The copy nin smirked, he could never get enough of the slut in Iruka. Yup, never.

He bucked his hips, savoring the way Iruka's insides milk him dry. He might not have sex for another few weeks after this, so he's gotta lick every last bit in Iruka.

"Ne...Ha! Kakashi- I...w-wanna cum! Ng! Hn.. Ha!" The brunette pleaded with half lidded eyes, saliva trickle down his chin.

"Then beg...ha...beg me Iruka. Shake your ass and beg me like the whore you are. If you don't do better, I can't cum." Kakashi demanded, his sadistic side showing itself.

"Ha! You-mnnn bully...ha! Fuck." Iruka complained but complied nonetheless, tried his best to go harder and more enthusiastic, followed by louder moans and whimpers.

"Fuck." Hatake cursed under his labored breath. He was sure Iruka's cries were louder than their neighbour's.

When Kakashi was almost at his limit, he released his grip on the other's cock. Then he gave it a few strocks adeptly, to help Iruka.

Several hard thrust later, they finally ejaculated. Kakashi spilled his semen into his lover and Iruka orgasm onto the other's palm.

Their hearts beating against its ribcage as they held each other in their arms, tight and reassuring that they would always have a place in there.

When the climax subsided, they stared into each other, knowing what the other would ask.

"One more round?"

"Sure"

And throughout the night, they had disgustingly sweet sex. With the windows open.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto ran out from the room, naked and face flushed pink. He gasped for air as he looked at his lover in utter disbelief.

"We forgot to close the window last night." He finally muttered. He was expecting his lover to react like him too but instead, the other had an indifferent face on.

"I know. Since last night." He replied, getting ready for work.

"Since last night? Then why didn't you went and close it? Our neighbours just moved in last week! Now they heard something they shouldn't already!"

Sasuke stopped tying his tie and glanced at Naruto, the Uchiha smirk was back. 

"Because it's hot to know that other people were listening to our make out session. They left their windows unlocked while having sex too. I could hear their moans."

The blond went wide eyed, his face a deep red now.

"Sasuke, you dick! You were listening to other people when I was right in front of you?!?" He looked around and found a pillow on the couch. Grabbing it, he threw it at the Uchiha.

Luckily, Sasuke was quicker, he dashed out the door before the pillow had hit him.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Sasuke waited for the lift patiently, satisfied and fresh. Then he heard a door unlocking, opened then closed. Footsteps coming his way.

The footsteps came closer and closer until it stopped an arm's lengh away from him.

"Had fun?" The other man asked.

"Amazing." He replied. "What about you?"

"He was delicious."

Silence befell them as the unavoidable question ran through their head.

The older male broke the silence first.

"Do you think Iruka would kill me when he knows who live next door?" He questioned, seriously considering all the possibilities which could happen.

"I don't know about you but I'm sure as hell Naruto would kill me, sensei." Sasuke answered.

"Well, let's pray for our life, shall we, Sasuke?" 

Kakashi-sensei held out his hand, ready for a manly handshake. "For our life" He said.

Sasuke took the offered hand and shook it. "For our life it is."

A 'Ding' rang and the lift slided its door open, welcoming whoever wanted to ride it. 

They both entered the lift, going to their work separately.


End file.
